


Imposter Among Us

by Ludlovescake



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Among Us, Murder Mystery, who is the killer?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludlovescake/pseuds/Ludlovescake
Summary: Murder Mystery!After a successful mission to a strange planet, a crewmember is found dead in Storage. The aftermath is: Panic, accusations and crewmates getting thrown off the spaceship as they try to find the imposter among them.This is a Murder Mystery, guess along, with no focus on romance and all focus on figuring out the killer.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is a Murder Mystery “guess along” 
> 
> Filled with clues, routes and technicality! There won’t be so much focus on character development or relations, but more as an actual game of Among Us trying to figure out who could and could not be the imposter.
> 
> To avoid confusion, we have no “dark blue and cyan” or “dark green and lime” it’s just Blue and Green.
> 
> Character in this fic are: Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Orange, Brown, Purple, Pink, White and Black!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The mission had been a success! The crew had managed to get back to The Skeld with enough resources to return to the MIRA Headquarters. White and Black had been discussing the findings of the strange planet and Pink, Orange and Green were now planning the safest way home.

The rest of the crew had taken a well-deserved break in the Cafeteria. Once everyone was full, cups and plates empty, it was time to finish the tasks and get going.

“Time to finish up the tasks!” Yellow said with a grin behind the space mask. He didn’t need to see the faces of his crewmembers to know who was smiling and who wasn’t.

“We just got back. I am sure you guys can handle it without me” Blue sighed as she stretched “I need my beauty sleep.”

“I’m not sure the night has enough hours…” Brown said, which earned her a paper cup thrown in her direction.

“Enough talk. Let us finish the tasks.” Red got up from the table.

“Aye, aye madam.” Purple said as he tipped an invisible hat and got to his feet “no need to rush.”

“Alright team, let’s finish this mission!” Yellow said making a fist-bump at the crew. It was returned by Blue, Purple and, after a heavy sigh, a reluctant Brown.

Red left the Cafeteria without a word.

“She’s good at what she does” Blue defended.

The crew split up and Yellow checked what needed to be done! He emptied the garbage in the Cafeteria and headed for the Storage area. Humming to himself, he didn’t notice a figure creeping closer. They almost collided and he blinked his eyes “oh, hey!” he made a gesture, trying to communicate that it was his bad.

His crewmate’s gesture was less friendly…

***

“What happened?!” Black asked horrified.

Yellow’s body had been placed in the Cafeteria.

“I found him in this state.” White said.

“It looks like some type of animal” Brown said.

“Don’t think I’ve ever seen an animal do _this_ ” Purple argued and looked at the hole that went through Yellow’s head.

“Could have been some sort of long horn?” Blue said thoughtfully, trying to get a better look at the body.

“Or it could have been from a weapon.” Green interfered “he could have been murdered.”

“Murdered?” Orange asked “You think we have a stowaway? Or a you suggesting…”

“A traitor.” Pink balled his fist “we will find the guilty and he will pay!”

“Not a traitor.” White said, making everyone turn their head and look at her.

“I took the liberty to take a small blood sample. I found something else. Saliva. From a parasite.”

“A parasite?” Blue asked “so it’s something _inside_ us?”

“No. Not inside us” White continued “this particular species has the ability to shape-shift.”

You could hear Black gasp behind her helmet “you mean?”

“Gentlemen.” White looked around them “we have an imposter among us.”

Voting

"What do we do? We only have a couple of minutes, before we need to get back to maintaining the ship!” Black said.

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road. Where were everyone?” Brown looked around the crew.

“We know he was killed in the Cafeteria, that gives us a place to start” said Purple

“I found the body in Storage.” Informed White “I brought it here for you all to see.”

“That’s… disturbing” Blue looked down at the dead man.

“And tampering with the evidence. From now on no one touch the body.” Commanded Green “if you see a body, report it, don’t move anything around.”

“There will be no more bodies. _Our friend is dead_.” Said Pink “we find the guilty, _now_.”

“Then let’s get back to business. The body was found in _Storage_ ” Brown gave White a long stare before continuing “where were everyone?”

“Black and I were in Medbay going over some results from our last mission. Together we went to Admin, I swiped my card and headed back out. I was planning to go to Communications, when I found Yellow’s body.”

“That is true” confirmed Black “White and I were heading from Medbay down to Admin. We passed Orange in the hallway and Green in the Cafeteria. I went in to swipe my card, White went out, I went after but headed up to the Cafeteria to empty the trash.”

“Me, Brown and Blue all went to Weapons” Purple said “I jumped on the cannons, shooting some asteroids. Brown went down and Blue went back into the Cafeteria.”

“I did go with Purple and Blue to Weapons, but didn’t stay long. Blue was still there when I headed to O2 to empty the chute.” Brown said.

“I can confirm we all went to Weapons together” Blue said “I downloaded from Weapons and headed towards Admin to do my uploads. Orange where did you go?”

“Pink, Green and I were in Admin planning our flight back. Pink and I left. Green stayed behind. Pink went down, I went up and past Medbay. I did see both Black and White in the hallway. I went to the Upper Engine to align it and past Pink on my way down.” Orange replied.

Pink nodded “yes, I went from Admin down to Storage to get fuel for the engines. I saw Red ahead of me, going to the left. I went down to the Lower Engine and up to the Upper Engine to fill the fuel. I passed Orange in the hallway on my way up, and Green entered shortly after, coming from the right.”

Green nodded “I checked everyone’s locations in Admin” he said “three in Weapons, two in Cafeteria, two in Medbay and two in Storage. I then went up into the Cafeteria, was passed by Black and White. I headed towards Upper Engine where I saw Pink.”

“I went directly from Cafeteria to Electrical.” Said Red “I fixed the wires. I saw no one.”

“Fixing the wires shouldn’t be too long of a task, where did you head afterwards?” asked Purple.

“Afterwards I diverted the power from Electrical to O2.” Said Red “how long did you take shooting asteroids, Purple?”

“Hey now, I was just saying… I was busy defending our ship, ain’t a quick task.” Purple defended.

“Who was the last person to see Yellow?” asked Black “I haven’t seen him at all”

“He was in the Cafeteria when we left for Weapons” said Brown “haven’t seen him since.”

“We have had plenty people walk through the Cafeteria, did no one see anything?” Pink questioned.

“No. I did not. Perhaps he was at the other end of the Cafeteria, near Weapons?” White said.

“But he never passed through Weapons?” asked Orange.

“Never saw him” said Purple.

“Blue, you went back through the Cafeteria from Weapons, you didn’t see him then?” Orange continued.

“No, he wasn’t there when I passed through” Blue said “I do recall seeing someone else at the trash though, Black?”

Black nodded “yes, that was me.”

“Did you see Green?” Red questioned.

“No, I didn’t” Blue glanced towards Green.

“He could have waited around in Cafeteria for Black and White to pass, then followed Yellow down into Storage and killed him, before running up to Upper Engine.” Brown suggested.

“Should have been well timed to meet neither Black nor me.” Said Blue.

“Red was alone in Electrical for quite a while. We have no proof she didn’t just run out of Electrical as soon as Pink went past, stabbed Yellow and ran back” said Purple.

“I have been doing my tasks, I was not the one taking too long doing asteroids close to where he was last seen alive.” Red said.

“This thing is a shape-shifter.” Blue said “if it can turn into smaller things… it might be able to go through the ventilation system. There is a vent in both Weapons and Navigation. Both Brown and Purple could have easily used the vents to get to Shields and then down to Storage. Furthermore, there is a vent in Admin that could have gotten anyone to the vent above Shields without being spotted.”

“You sure seem to know a lot about the vent systems.” Said Brown “almost like you’ve been there”

“There is a vent in the Cafeteria as well, and Medbay” said Pink “this opens up the entire ship for this creature.”

“I hate to be the one to point out the obvious” said Orange and looked around the group “but White went down and found the body. Alone. No witnesses. Everyone else were busy doing tasks, what stops her from having killed him? She also seems to know an awful lot about this creature…”

“Ah yes, implacable logic.” Said White “instead of just killing him and then leave to harm another, I went out of my way to drag you all together where I could not kill without outing myself and then informed you all that there was a shapeshifting imposter among us. A brilliant observation Orange, how did none of us see it?”

“Having information isn’t an alibi.” Said Purple “you did find the body, you do know a lot of about this thing.”

“To be suspected for having useful knowledge, the people I am required to work with…” White sighed.

“It could also have been Pink” said Blue “he was alone in Storage for quite a while with no one passing through. He could have pretended to get fuel, killed Yellow and then run to Upper Engine.”

“We are almost out of time” said Black “we have to get back to maintaining the ship, or none of us are making it to MIRA HQ.”

“Should we take a gamble?” asked Green and glanced around the group.

“A gamble? How? Lock someone up?” asked Black.

“Or launch them out of the ship.” Green said thoughtfully.

“Are you insane?!” Black gasped “we will do no such thing!”

“Would that kill it?” asked Red.

“Yes. While they can live without oxygen, the temperature should do the trick.” White answered.

“No one is being thrown off the ship!” said Pink.

“Black is right. If we don’t get back to the tasks, we are all doomed. Keep your eyes and ears open, and report back if you see anything suspicious.” Said Orange.

“No one go alone” Black said sternly.

“Problem isn’t going alone, it’s who you’re going with.” Brown said.

“Well then.” Green got up from his chair “meeting adjourned.”


	2. Chapter 2

Once the meeting was over, the crew got up from their seats and quickly rushed out to do their tasks. An alien parasite loose on the ship… that could be troublesome indeed. White knew what had to be done. She gathered her equipment and headed directly towards Medbay. A shapeshifter. It had been among them just now… fascinating. She remembered Orange’s accusation and scoffed. If left to their own device, they would all be killed within an hour. Luckily White had a plan.

She went into Medbay and started setting up the samples. First, she would need to test if her theory was correct. If it was, a simple hair sample from her crewmates would quickly reveal who was the imposter.

A sharp pain shot through her back as an object went through and her eyes widened in surprise. With a gasp she sunk to her knees, the warmth quickly leaving her body. It was too late.

Voting

It was Blue who reported the body. The crew gathered around, all soon realizing who was missing.

“White is dead.” Blue said “I found her body in Medbay. Stabbed in the back. She seemed to have been in the middle of a task.”

“White…” Black’s voice was filled with sadness “I told her not to go alone…”

“Clearly she wasn’t alone.” Brown said and looked around the crew “who was last seen with White?”

“And where are everyone now?” continued Blue.

“Red, Brown and I are in Admin.” Green said.

“I had just left Electrical when I heard the report being called” Black said.

“Purple and I are in Security” said Pink.

Purple nodded “confirmed.”

“I’m in Reactor.” Said Orange “last time I saw White was in the Cafeteria.”

“I want to hear everyone’s route.” demanded Pink “I went to Storage to get fuel for the Lower Engine. Red and Purple were ahead of me, going left. Black went into Storage as well, I saw her near the garbage disposal. I went to the Lower Engine to fill it, and spotted Orange on his way out of the room, heading up. Then I went up to check the security cameras and Purple entered.”

Orange nodded “I went past Medbay, through Upper Engine and then down to Lower Engine to align the engine output. As I was heading up towards Reactor, Pink entered. I am now in Reactor, working on unlocking the manifolds.”

“I went through Weapons down to Navigation” said Green “I downloaded and went back up through Weapons, where Brown seemed to be doing a task. She went down with me into Admin. We saw Blue in there. Blue left, just as Red was coming in.”

Brown nodded “I followed Green into Weapons. He continued down, presumably to Navigations, while I stayed and downloaded. When he came back, I headed with him to Admin to do my upload. As Green just confirmed we saw Blue as we entered and as she headed out, Red entered.”

“Well, I followed Red into Electrical. Surprised she still had any tasks left to do in here. I do remember Pink tagging along behind us, but he never went into Electrical. Least not while I was there. I kept my eye on her while diverting power to Securities… When I was done and headed out, she was still in there. Then I went from Lower Engine to Securities to accept the diverted power… Pink was there.”

“I was followed by Purple into Electrical.” Said Red “Then I went to Admin to fix the wires. Purple left Electrical. Black entered. Blue left Admin as I arrived, Brown and Green were in Admin.”

“I went down to empty the garbage in Storage” explained Black “I saw Blue head into Admin on my way down and I did also see Pink at the fuel tank. He went down to the left. When I went to Electrical to download, Red was in there. She passed me out and went to the right, towards Storage.”

Blue nodded slowly… “well, I went into Admin to finish my upload. Then I went over and swiped my card and Green and Brown entered. Then I headed to Medbay to do a scan, passed Red on the way out, and found White’s body in Medbay.”

“So the last time White was seen alive was in the Cafeteria?” asked Red.

“The only one we have confirmed heading that direction is Orange.” Said Green and eyed the man “he could have had time to kill her, before going down.”

“I didn’t see White, she must have been behind me” Orange said “whoever did this, must have come after me.”

“You already know no one came from that direction” said Pink “any better defense?”

“There’s a vent in Medbay” said Blue “both Security and Electrical leads right to it.”

“Pink and Red have both been alone in Security and Electrical” said Purple.

“Or someone could be lying about their route” said Orange “Brown said she went for Weapons, can anyone confirm that?”

“I saw her in Weapons.” Said Green.

“You went in together?” Orange questioned.

“On my way back, I saw her.” Green glanced towards Brown.

“I went after Green into Weapons, that the man does not have eyes in the back of his head is not on me” Brown fumed “I did my downloads and headed straight to Admin to do uploads. The only one who went past Medbay is _you_ Orange.”

“And possibly Blue.” Red looked her over “Black did see her enter Admin, but what she did afterwards we do not know.”

Blue snorted “you think I went into Admin, then sprinted out to stab White in Medbay, sprinted back, waited for someone to come and then sauntered up there and told everyone I found a body?”

“To get an alibi.” Said Red.

“A bad alibi.” Said Black “she could just as well have stabbed her right now. No one has seen White since we were all together in the Cafeteria. She could have killed her right this instant. While I do not know if she is innocent or not, it would make no sense to run back and forth, only to report it herself.”

“And what about Black?” Pink looked her over “you have been awfully quiet. Black was also alone in Electrical and could have used the vent as easily as Red. Perhaps easier. Red would have had to do it in the timespan between Purple leaving and Black entering. Black was the last one confirmed in Electrical.”

“As you were in Securities.” Said Black.

“No, I had Purple there.” Said Pink.

“He was in there when I came up, yeah” confirmed Purple.

“But how long had he been in there before you entered?” wondered Brown.

“I think we are going very easily over the fact that Orange went past Medbay and has hardly been seen since.” Said Green.

“We have no confirmation you were ever in Navigations either” said Orange “only that Brown saw you head in that direction, where you went from there is a mystery.”

“But I was confirmed in that side of the ship. You think I got to Medbay unseen in that amount of time?” asked Green.

“There is no easy route from that area to Medbay.” Argued Blue “it’s very unlikely he could have been able to get there.”

“So, we are left with nothing?” asked Orange.

“I wouldn’t say nothing, Orange.” Said Brown.

“There are multiple suspect, the obvious ones being Orange and Black.” Said Pink.

“Red too.” Purple added.

“Brown is also a candidate.” Red reminded.

“and let’s not forget Blue.” Brown snorted.

“That’s too many to do anything” said Black “this is getting us nowhere. Please. Everyone. Stay with someone as we head out. You saw what happened to Yellow, to White… don’t let this thing corner you.”

“You sure seem eager for us to partner up, for someone who has spent most of her task-doing-time alone” said Brown.

“I think we should take a shot.” Said Green “what we are currently doing is not working. Are we going to sit patiently and wait for it to kill us? Or will we take a stance and kill back.”

“Killing our own!” argued Black “we can’t just kill someone and hope it’s the right one. What if we are wrong? Then you are no better than this creature!”

“Someone’s afraid of being voted off” Red stated.

“Don’t you start that, miss. You are out of here before Black any day, if you ask me.” Said Purple.

“No one is being voted out!” said Black.

“Who gave you the authority to decide?” asked Green.

“I need more information” said Blue “there are too many pieces missing. If we vote now, chances are we aren’t getting the right one. We have to keep calm. I don’t think it’s Black.”

“We are not voting anyone off unless we have substantial evidence.” Said Orange “we need to get back to the tasks. Try and stay in groups of three.”

“And make sure you notice who are walking together. If you see two people go in somewhere and only one come out…” Pink looked around them “we are finding this thing. Don’t give it a chance to kill.”

Green snorted “you are all doomed to fail.”

“ _You are all_?” asked Brown “you don’t seem scared of this thing. It could come for _you_ next.”

Green rolled his shoulders “it can try. Meeting adjourned.”


	3. Chapter 3

Green wasn’t worried as he went along with Blue, Purple and Pink. The imposter was still among them, but he was confident he could handle it. When Blue headed alone into Medbay he wondered if she could say the same. Perhaps he would check on her once he had aligned the engines. He stopped to fix the one in Upper Engine while the rest of the group continued downward… when he heard a sound behind him. He was mid-turn when his throat was slit… cutting off his only way to alert the rest of his crew. His body fell lifeless to the ground.

Voting

It was Brown who reported the body.

The crew gathered around quickly and Brown started sharing the details. “I just found Green dead. Throat cut in Upper Engine. Stupid man, I had just warned him… and then he runs off alone.” She sneered, fist balled tight “it’s _three_ dead now!”

“He wasn’t alone” Blue said looking around the crew “I just saw him head towards Upper Engine with Pink and Purple.”

“Pink? Purple?” Brown asked “care to explain?”

“Don’t look at me, he was alive when I left him!” Purple quickly said “I’m in Security!”

“Did you see anything on the cameras?” Blue asked.

“Well” Purple hesitated “didn’t actually get a chance to look at the cameras, I was busy accepting the diverted power…”

“You went into Security without looking at the cameras?” Blue sounded skeptical.

“Perhaps he was busy doing something _else_.” Pink said.

“And what were you doing, Pink?” Brown interfered.

“What were everyone doing?” Orange questioned “we need everyone’s details.”

“Orange is right, let’s not jump to any conclusions.” Said Black.

“Conclusions like questioning the last people seen with the victim alive?” Blue asked.

“The quicker you give us the details, the quicker we can get to the bottom of this.” Orange said.

“Fine. Let’s not waste time. I went to Admin. I did a card swipe and then went to Upper Engine to accept diverted power. That’s where I saw Green’s body. Pink. Start talking.” Said Brown.

Pink gave Purple a look before telling his story “Purple, Green, Blue and I all went as a group towards Upper Engine. Blue headed into Medbay, Green stayed in Upper Engine as Purple and I went down. I saw Purple head into Security as I went into Reactor to start it. Then the report was called.”

“That was quick” said Black “this… creature… didn’t waste any time.”

“I got the same story as Pink really” said Purple “aren’t much to add…”

“I went into Medbay to do a scan” said Blue “last thing I saw was Green, Pink and Purple all heading towards Upper Engine.”

“Black and I went to Storage.” Said Orange “She headed right and I went left to Electrical to divert power to the Lower Engine.”

Black nodded “Orange and I did go together to Storage. I went right down to accept the diverted power from Electrical…”

“I went to O2” said Red “to accept diverted power.”

“Alone?” Purple asked “got any witnesses?”

“I believe Brown saw me.” Red said coolly.

Brown nodded “I did see her head in the direction of Weapons before I went down to Admin.” She confirmed.

“The suspects are Purple, Pink or Blue.” Said Red.

“Right… I suppose Blue could have lied about the scan and gone in after him…” said Black.

“Or Brown could have killed him herself and reported it.” Said Orange.

“Right. Just like White did, ain’t that right, Orange?” scoffed Brown.

“Just because I was wrong before, doesn’t mean I am wrong now. And we should not leave out any possibilities.”

“There’s a vent in there as well.” Said Brown “which Blue has conveniently forgotten to mention… and if I remember right, there’s also a vent in Medbay.”

“There is.” Said Blue “but not one that goes to Upper Engine. The only vent going to Upper Engine is located in… Reactor.”

Everyone turned to look at Pink.

“It wasn’t me.” Pink said angrily “Purple must have gone back.”

“Last time… Purple walked in on you in Security. With a vent leading straight to Medbay. It couldn’t have been Purple murdering White.” Said Blue.

“You however.” Brown took a long look at Blue “you were the one who found White’s body. You had time to leave Medbay and kill Green…”

“And gone where?” asked Blue.

“Hiding in the vent.” Said Red.

“Couldn’t Red have run back? After Brown went to Admin?” asked Purple.

“Quit it Purple, it isn’t Red.” Said Pink.

“No, it’s more likely Pink.” Said Blue.

“We don’t have any evidence…” said Black.

“We have enough to take a shot.” Said Brown “Green was right, if we don’t do anything this thing will slowly but surely kill us all. We have three suspects, Pink, Blue and Purple. Blue claims it can’t be Purple, which is pretty stupid of her to confirm if it’s her. That leaves us with Blue and Pink. If we think Blue ain’t stupid… then it’s Pink.”

“We can’t know that!” said Black “I am not doing this!”

“Let’s take the vote.” Said Red “too many are dead. We know who was last seen with Green. I am voting.”

“I will not!” said Black.

“It’s not me!” said Pink “I wasn’t anywhere near Yellow when he was killed, Orange you remember!”

“… I do remember meeting you when I went from Upper Engine…” said Orange “but you were coming from the other direction, from-“

“Storage.” Said Brown “where Yellow was found.”

“Wasn’t Purple spending a conveniently long-time shooting asteroids when that happened?” Red recalled.

“I remember seeing him” Blue said.

“We have to get back to the tasks, I will hear no more of this ‘voting off’ each other!” said Black.

“Black is right, we have to get back to the tasks. We vote now.” Said Orange.

“Wait” Black panicked “no!”

“Everyone, write down the person you think it is. White said this thing couldn’t make it in space… if we throw it off the ship...”

“Indeed.” Said Red.

“It’s our only option.” Said Brown.

“I think we might be a bit too hasty…” said Blue.

“It has to be Blue.” Said Pink “it isn’t me. Blue knows it isn’t me, she’s too smart, she wouldn’t let this pass unless she was an imposter.”

“Sorry Pink, the evidence is stalking up…” said Blue.

Everyone but Black quickly scribbled down their best bet.

The votes were in.

Black didn’t vote.

Blue, Brown, Red and Orange voted Pink.

Pink and Purple voted Blue.

Pink was ejected from the spaceship.


	4. Chapter 4

Purple didn’t feel right about voting Pink out. He had seemed suspicious, there was no denying that. But there were plenty other folks on this ship who seemed suspicious. Pink had been a good man. Black was right. If it turned out that the imposter wasn’t Pink, they’d all be murderers.

He took a deep breath and steadied his hands as he started to prime the shields. As long as no one died, they had made the right decision.

That was his last thought before a spike went through his back.

Voting

Orange reported the body.

The crew gathering around to hear the bad news.

“I just found Purple dead in Shields.” Orange said.

“It wasn’t Pink” Black said “I told you! I told you all and none of you would listen!”

“Purple’s dead? In Shields?” Brown asked and clenched her fists “I’ve just passed him there, who was in that part of the ship? Blue, I saw you up there!” she sneered.

“Now, easy, easy” Blue said “doesn’t look too good for you either Brown, you were the last person I saw with Purple alive. Though Red was the last person I saw in that area.”

“Red?” Brown quickly glared towards Red “I want some answers, _now_!”

“We are all upset” said Orange and clenched his fists “Pink is dead… for nothing. The only one who didn’t vote for him was Purple-“

“No. No it wasn’t” Black interrupted “I didn’t vote to kill anyone. Purple and Pink both tried to kill Blue, that is no better!”

“My point exactly.” Said Orange “they both thought it was Blue, and now they are both dead.”

“Oh yes, that is what we need, more killing” Black said angrily.

“We have no other options, Black.” Red said calmly “the killer is among us, if we do not find it, it will find us. We kill the right one, or it kill us all.”

“And we are not letting that thing live” Brown sneered “it killed half the crew, _my crew_!”

“Our crew.” Orange said “Blue, you said you saw Brown with Purple?”

“Yes” Blue said “last time I saw Purple, he was heading down towards Shields with Brown.”

“We are wasting time. Give us the route.” Red said.

“And then I want to hear Red’s route.” Said Brown “Blue said she was the last person seen in that area. And Purple was very much alive when I left him in Shields.”

“Details.” Blue said.

Brown nodded “Fine. Purple, Blue and I were going from the Cafeteria through Weapons. Purple and I went down to Shields, and I think Blue must have gone into Navigations. Purple went down to prime the shields, I continued past Black in Communications and went to Storage to empty the garbage. Then I went up towards Security and met Blue on my way in.”

Blue nodded “I can confirm some of this story” she said “I went with Purple and Brown to the right and went into Navigations to stabilize the steering. As I head out, I see Red coming from Weapons. I continue up through Weapons, through Cafeteria and pass Orange just above Medbay. I continue left and down to Security where I meet Brown. We were both on cams when the murder was reported.”

“I went from Cafeteria to Navigations to do wires.” Said Red “I saw Blue leave Navigation. I emptied the garbage in Cafeteria and saw Orange go into Weapons. Then I went to empty garbage in Storage, and met Black coming out from Admin.”

Black nodded “I went down through Storage to do Downloads in Communications. I do recall someone walking past, it must have been Brown? I don’t think anyone else passed me when I was in there. Then I went to Admin to do my uploads and I had just finished when I saw Red head down from Cafeteria. I decided to follow her down and make sure she was safe.”

“Risky move, to go with her alone.” Said Orange “I went to the left, past Medbay to Upper Engine, and down to Lower Engine to accept diverted power. Then I went back up, I met Blue just around Medbay, coming from the Cafeteria. I went through the Cafeteria and saw Red around the garbage disposal. I went to O2 to empty the chute, and as I went down through Shields, I found Purple’s body.”

“So, it is Brown.” Said Red “She was the last to see him, no one else has passed through that area.”

“Or it’s you!” said Brown angrily “waiting for me to leave and then running down there, kill him and run back up to the Cafeteria!”

“… he is dead next to a vent.” Orange remembered “just next to it. If the creature came through the vents…”

“Then the killer was in Navigation.” Blue finished.

“You were in Navigations.” Black said.

“I was.” Blue agreed “it wasn’t me. But Red could have gone in there after I left, used the vent to get to Shields quicker, killed him and gone back up without losing much time.”

“I don’t like how well you know the vent systems.” Brown said “and you were a main suspect in Green’s murder.”

“So were you.” Said Red “Brown found Green. Or so she claims. Then she goes with Purple and then he dies. Blue should have been quick to kill if it was her, I vote Brown.”

“You are all still just going to vote after what happened to Pink?!” Black asked.

“Are you missing some screws?” Brown asked “what is your genius plan? Just pretend everything is fine while it kills every last one of us?”

“Or we could stay in one big group!” said Black “we could just go together, not give it a chance to strike. Killing innocent people will only help it!”

“Waiting is no use, we kill Brown now.” Said Red.

“You are very sure of it being Brown” said Orange “it sounds like you had just as much time to have gone and killed him”

“And Black was alone in Communications, it would have been easy for her to get in there… but it couldn’t have been her, if we consider the past murders…” said Blue.

“Are we sure there’s only one of these things?” Brown asked.

“You think there could be two?” Orange asked in surprise.

“I doubt it.” Said Blue “we have never found more than one person dead, if there were two of them surely that would have happened…”

“Could be a strategic way to keep us in the dark, never killing more than one.” Brown said.

“Then they would have needed some way to communicate and plan it” said Blue “I don’t think there are two of them.”

“Unless it was Black and Pink” Orange said “if Pink have been doing all the murders, Black pretending… and now that he is dead… she has no other choice.”

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing!” said Black.

“Pink thought it was Black, he would not have said that if they were allies.” Said Red.

“It would throw off suspicion if we figured it out” said Blue “but that is a risky gamble, I have to agree with Red here”

“Orange’s story seems too far out” said Brown “making me think if there are two of them, it might be him and Pink. They vouched a lot for each other in the beginning.”

“There isn’t two of them.” Said Blue.

“It is Brown. It could be Blue, but I believe it is Brown. She found the last body, she was last seen with Purple. It was not Black. Orange is an idiot but I do not think he is the killer.” Said Red.

“I am not an idiot, I am just considering all the options” said Orange.

“It’s Red! Purple have been suspicious of her from the beginning, going as far as to follow her down to Electrical. She didn’t kill him then because she knew we would know. But now when she saw me and Purple head down together, she waited for him to be alone and knew it would lead back to me!” said Brown.

“And it was next to a vent” said Orange “… to Navigation. Couldn’t Blue have killed him through the vent? Both Purple and Pink thought it was Blue. If it’s not Pink, then we should listen to his final words.”

“There was too little time for it to be Blue, I think it is Brown.” Said Red.

“It’s clear it’s Red!” said Brown “Blue might have had the opportunity, but it should have been very quick. Red on the other hand had all the time in the world!”

“Please, if we all just stay together until we get to the Headquarters…” said Black “there aren’t many tasks left before we are home, we can go as a group and all get there alive. Once we are somewhere with better lab equipment and guards…”

“It’s too risky, we have to vote.” Said Blue “we can’t afford to wait this out.”

“It’s Brown.” Said Red.

“It’s Red!” said Brown

“I think it could be Blue.” Said Orange.

“I am not voting!” said Black “we stay together, please!”

“Both Red and Brown had opportunities...” Blue said “I’m trying to recall if any of them have been cleared from any murders…”

“Blue isn’t clear from any of the murders.” Orange said “Pink thought it was Blue, so did Purple. We all voted out Pink, that’s on all of us… but then this thing killed the only one of us who was suspicious of Blue.”

“If you want to talk motive, look at Red!” said Brown “Purple said it was Red from the beginning, they have been at each other’s throat since we first found Yellow!”

“Which is a great alibi for Blue to fall back on” said Orange “she knew we would think Red, but Red was nowhere near Green’s body. Blue was!”

Brown hesitated “… and she does know the vent systems…”

“There is a vent right by Purple’s body!” said Orange.

“Orange, do not give her a clear out of this. It’s Brown.” Said Red “look at her turning now that she cannot get you to kill me.”

“Red is the one who has had most time to do the kill” said Blue “but Brown is the only one I have seen going with him, and she did report Green…”

“You are trying to stay in the middle to see where to cast your vote!” Brown gasped.

“I told you!” said Orange.

“That’s not what’s going on, I’m just trying to pick the right one. If we kill the wrong person, we might not make it back to HQ.” said Blue.

“Then please, please…” Black pleaded “consider going as one big group. Let’s just finish the last couple of tasks together and get home.”

“If it decided to sabotage the ship…” said Blue “we could be in real trouble”

“If we vote the wrong one out, we are in equal trouble!” said Black.

“Red how are you so sure it isn’t Blue?” asked Orange.

“She left as I came. She should have been very quick. Blue might be quick, but not that quick.” Said Red.

“I want it to be Red.” Said Brown and clenched her fists “I don’t like Blue sitting on the fence like this, but Red is being too suspicious.”

“I am standing by my decision. It is Brown.” Said Red.

“We have to vote soon, the tasks...” Said Orange “we vote now.”

“No, please!” said Black “stay as a group, we are almost done!”

“Vote.” Said Red.

Red and Blue voted Brown.

Orange and Brown voted Blue.

Black didn’t vote. It was a tie. There was no more time, it was back to the tasks, or they would all die in space.


	5. Chapter 5

The voting had resulted in a tie.

The warning system started going crazy.

“The reactors! They have been shut down!” Orange said “we need to fix them or we are all dead!”

“Stay together, nobody split” Black instructed.

They all hurried past Medbay, the alarm growing louder and louder as the time was slipping from them. “No one be alone!” Black instructed.

Red went up to stabilize the machine, followed closely by Blue and Brown. She pressed her hand against the monitor as her throat was slit.

Voting

“ _You?!_ ” Brown gasped, followed by a gasp from Black.

Red laid dead on the ground, between Blue and Brown. Blue just stared at Brown for a moment…

“I’ve… never seen one kill” Blue said, her voice sounding shaken “I should have seen it, we should have listened to Red…”

“You just killed her!” Brown said “didn’t you guys see anything?!” she shouted at Orange and Black.

“We were stabilizing the other reactor, we didn’t…” Black tried.

“Why did all three of you go up there?” Orange questioned “it’s a one-man job!”

“Black told us to stick together!” Brown said.

“I should have gone with Black and Orange, what was I thinking…” mumbled Blue.

“But who would you have pinned it on then?” Brown sneered “it’s her! It’s Blue!”

Black and Orange looked at each other.

“Listen, I don’t know how she got to Purple so fast” Brown clenched her fist “my mind kept saying it had to be Red, but Orange you were right! Pink knew it, Purple knew it… she killed Purple and now she killed Red!”

“Red did accuse Brown, she would be the one to take out…” said Black hesitantly.

“Which is why Blue picked her over me! She knew Red had just accused me! By killing Red, it makes it seem like it is me!” Brown said.

“It’s wasn’t me” Blue said “why did you kill Red? Wouldn’t it have been safer to kill me? It would have made it safer for you and Orange to change your vote, Orange was already on your side…”

“Orange voted you” Brown snorted “I was the one in doubt! You played your cards wrong, Blue. You should have killed me and left her alive. She would have looked real bad coming out of this one.”

“I did play my cards wrong” Blue agreed “when I didn’t pick up on your faulty routing sooner, when I didn’t pay attention to your tasks… I should have gone down with Black and Orange, then you couldn’t have…”

“Then _you_ couldn’t have!” Brown interrupted “you needed someone to pin it on, Red’s accusations against me became your base for planning. I wasn’t going to let Red go up here alone in case it was her, should have turned right back when I saw you following me. But I was too focused on Red…”

“Then why did you vote me? Was that not because you knew Orange would?” Blue asked “you sounded like you thought it was Red, yet you cast your vote on me.”

“Otherwise I would have been killed!” Brown said.

“So, you were just trying to keep yourself alive, you already knew we were both innocents.” Blue said.

“I did try and keep myself alive, and you did sound suspicious! Red had tunnel vision; she was so sure it was me. Of course, that made me believe it could be her… but you… you waited, saw where the wind was shifting… Red was wrong, but that also proves her innocence! She went with her gut, you went with what you hoped would get one of us out. Why didn’t you think it was Red? You left her there, she never saw the body, yet you jumped on me.”

“You saw Red leave!” Blue said “when Green was found, you saw Red leaving for Weapons. Which means you stayed behind. Before that you also went after Green. You seem to have a habit of leaving last.”

“I didn’t leave last! I went down with Purple, it was you and Red who were falling behind! By that logic, it should have confirmed for you that it was Red! But Red was voting me and Orange was set on you…”

“But you were set on Red. I could have easily gotten Red out if I wanted to. But I was in doubt. You were the one changing your votes around in the last second, you might have sounded more sure of it, but you weren’t. You didn’t vote Red, you voted me.” Said Blue.

“Black” Orange looked at Black “… you can’t stay on the sideline anymore. We have to cast a vote together, this has to be a decision for all of us. If we are wrong, I don’t think we can fight it.”

“Vote Blue!” Brown said “or she will sabotage the systems, forcing you to get separated and kill you once you have gotten rid of me.”

“That is what will happen I am sure, but it will be Brown’s doing.” Blue said “we don’t have enough evidence. Black, Orange… I promise you it isn’t me.”

“Everyone can lie Blue, it’s easy to say ‘it wasn’t me’. It wasn’t me! It was you, I just saw you do it, in front of my very eyes!” Brown said.

“I don’t know who it is” Black said “it’s a fifty-fifty chance here.”

“If it had been Brown, wouldn’t she have killed Blue?” Orange argued.

“Unless that is what she is counting on us to think. But if I had been the imposter, I would have killed Brown.” Blue said “Brown had already voted for me, Red would look suspicious for having just accused Brown who then died…”

“Except you know that Orange had already picked you. So, there was a chance he would do so again!” said Brown.

“… I don’t know why you didn’t kill me, except you must think it makes you look more innocent. Or perhaps you were really just angry at her and wanted to kill her…” said Blue.

“Don’t pull that Blue.” Said Brown “you almost had me fooled before. You should have taken me out while you had the chance. I am voting Blue. Who is with me?”

“I am voting Brown.” Said Blue “I’m sorry… I should have gone down with you. I miscalculated. I understand if you don’t believe me. This isn’t like me, missing the obvious…”

“Black” Orange took her hand “we have to vote together. We can’t vote on different people, this is going to be a crew decision. If we are wrong, then we were all wrong and we will all suffer from it.”

Black shook her head and took a deep breath “I hate this” she said “Blue reported White’s body, Brown reported Green’s body…”

“… Blue said she went to Medbay to scan.” Orange said.

“Yes, I recall” Black nodded.

“And when Green was found, Blue said she was in Medbay scanning” Orange continued.

Blue nodded “that’s right, I did.” She said confidently.

“When Brown found Green, she said she went up there to accept diverted power…” Orange continued.

“I did” Brown said confidently.

“But when was Brown in Electrical to divert it?” Orange asked.

The group fell silent.

“She hadn’t been in Electrical” Blue said.

“She hadn’t been in Electrical.” Orange repeated.

“Red was in Electrical… Purple was in Electrical… Orange and I have been in Electrical… but Brown…” Black turned to look at her.

“I was in Electrical!” Brown argued “right in the beginning!”

“No, that was Red. Purple made a fuss about it” Black remembered.

“But you…” Blue said “you went with purple to Weapons… you were alone on that side of the map…”

“Yellow was found in Storage… if someone had come from Shields…” Orange said.

“Used a vent and hidden in Communications!” Blue finished triumphantly.

“No!” Brown said “you are remembering it wrong!”

“I vote Brown.” Orange said confidently.

“… So be it.” Black agreed.

Brown tried to plead her case. But the crew threw her off the ship.

When the ship arrived at the Headquarters’, there were three passengers, all alive.


End file.
